A place where you don't want to be
by IonicAnhillator
Summary: this is a mix of what can happen in Real Life, Harry Potter, and almost nothing from Starcraft. OC replaces Ron, ron is a mean rich kid replacing draco, draco doesnt exist, hermione doesnt exist, Ginny is 1 year ahead, and take hermiones spot. HP/GW FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Army of All

Army of All

He stood there, staring at the corpse that should have been his brother. He looked up, saw the barrel in his face. That's when he freaked. Thousands of years of human instinct kicked in. He knocked the gun out of the man's hand, he kicked the man hard in the groin, he punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He mauled the man until the man was almost as unrecognizable as the corpse that should have been his brother. But not quite. He then looked at himself, he looked at the carnage, he looked at the 8mm pistol lying on the ground. And then he screamed.

William woke up lying on a hospital bed. He looked around and noticed that the room was empty. He thought about how his parents should be here. Then he remembered the gunshots he had heard before the man had entered him and his brother Jimmy's room. Then he cried. He cried for what felt like hours on end. That's when the doctor entered.

"Ah, so you're awake. How do you feel?" asked the doctor. After waiting for a response for a few minutes, he continued to speak. "So you don't feel like talking, hm? Well, give some sign that you know I'm here, a nod maybe.

William nodded.

"So you at least know that I'm here. That's good. A letter arrived for you while you were asleep. It's got a strange symbol and for some reason nobody seems to be able to open it. Go on, you try."

The doctor handed William the note, and he opened it with a fair amount of ease. He unfolded it and began to read. It read,

"Dear William Turner of Eugene, Oregon.

You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. If you wish to attend, please return this letter and your signed name to the doctor who gave it to you, he will figure out how to get it back to us. Enclosed is a list of supplies and attire required for the school. If you wish to attend, you must arrive at Platform 9 ¾ on September first of this year. We understand you have survived a great ordeal where the rest of your family did not, and if you do not wish to attend the school, then we will allow you to begin your schooling next year and receive private tutoring lessons from the teachers.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall."

William stared, then whistled. Of course he was going to go! This would be his chance to figure out why those men had been after him like hawks to kill him and his family!

"Sir, if I could, would I be allowed to attend school in my current condition? And if so, would I be allowed to travel to London?" William asked.

"Well, I believe you could be discharged within a week, that would allow you time to travel to London and find yourself a home, unless the school you wish to attend has dorms."

"I believe it does sir." Replied William.

"Alrighty then, but first, you need your inheritance money, and everything else you get from inheritance." Said the doctor.

"Sell it all and give me the money, I don't care. Also, cremate the bodies of my parents and everyone else who died in my family. All money from my parents bank accounts are to be withdrawn and added to my personal amount of cash."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the beginning. This is my first fanfic, my other one is really just a wimpy start at one, and I'm probably going to delete it. Don't flame me please. This is something that popped into my head at around midnight and so I decided to make it into a story.


	2. What happens, happens

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

William dragged his trunk down the platform towards a tall pillar like tower, he and a young boy with raven black hair had figured out how to get on to the platform, because platform 9 ¾ wasn't recognized by the employees of the station. William and the boy walked through the wall and beheld a brilliantly red steam locomotive, with eight drive wheels, a quad piston driving mechanism, a steam whistle, and everything else an amazing train has.

William turned to the boy and said, "You know, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm William Turner, you can call me Liam. Nice to meet you. And you?" he asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, apparently rich and so far I just figured out I'm famous. Nice to meet you." Replied Harry.

"Alright then, no more pleasantries, I hate pleasantries. Let's just get on the train." Said Liam.

The two boys wandered on to the train, at one point wandering into the prefect's carriage, and both of them receiving recognition for what they had lived through earlier in their lives. They finally found their way into a compartment empty besides one young girl, who had fiery read hair, and introduced herself as Ginny Weasly. Halfway through the trip on the train, Liam got really bored, and decided to play on his laptop. He turned it on, opened up his favorite game, and began chatting with one of his online friends. Harry had looked over earlier, said it was cool, and then just leaned back and relaxed. Ginny, however, was totally obsessed by the little figures on the magical piece of glass that would say words to each other. She finally asked, "What is that thing?" Right after she asked, his computer went on the frizz and he got very angry.

"Damnit! Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!" he yelled, startling Harry, and making Ginny jump.

"What was that for?" Asked Harry.

"My computer just freaked out on me!" Whined Liam.

Just then a prefect by the name of Nymphadora Tonks walked in and told them all to change into their school robes, and that they would be arriving at school shortly.

After waiting for what felt like hours, Liam was called up to the stool to get the weird talking hat stuck on his head. He didn't much mind that he was getting a talking piece of tattered up cloth stuck on his head, what bothered him was that it could see inside his head, and look at all of his secrets to determine what "House" he would be stuck in. He was hoping that he would be stuck in Gryffindor with his two new friends, Harry and Ginny. He was, fortunately enough, placed in Gryffindor, after the hat had made a big public scene about what had happened to his family. THAT had made him angry. That was when he almost ripped the hat in half. He was then told by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to take a seat at his table, and the sorting continued.

When classes had started, Liam and Harry started getting tons of attention from their fellow students. Some of the students started spreading rumors about how Liam's family had died, but Liam stamped out the rumors like a rhino stamps out a fire. Later, there were rumors that Harry and Ginny were dating, and Harry flipped out at the guy who spread the rumor, whose name was Murdoc Smith, and Smith got very publicly humiliated.


End file.
